Serendipities
by Lilew
Summary: After Harry defeated Voldemort , life in the wizarding community continued peacefully. Draco and Harry continued thair lives on their own, until fate started to play games w/ them.HPDM,slyhterinish!Harry,non-canon, full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Name:** Serendipities

**Rating:** M (mainly for later chapters)

**Story:**

After Harry defeated Voldemort , life in the wizarding community continued peacefully. After graduating Hogwarts Harry and Draco both continued their lives and everything seems to be alright. Until fate seems to start playing games with them. Or is it just fate….?

**HPDM main slash, slyhterinish!Harry, non-canon, Snape/Sirius/Remus/Dumbl etc all alive (Voldie dead thou). **

**AN:** Uh. Yeah. My second fic and already starting a longer one… I have no idea how long thou. But who cares :D Please tell me what you thought about this! And also don't be scared to correct me if there are any mistakes to be found. (which I believe there is…) But get on w/ the prologue of Serendipities ( oh how I LOVE that word..its so…absurd sounding)

And thanks Crithach I corrected the mistakes :3 So this is the second version of the prologue^^

**-I DO NOT own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any other characters places etc that occure in this story. They belong to J.K Rowling, I just mend them to mach my wicked imagination.^^-**

**Serendipities—Prologue**

Draco felt himself drained, both from energy and patience. He had stood in the line feeling stupid for 2 hours. Two bloody fucking torturous HOURS, as Draco delineated in his head. And he wasn't even doing this for himself. No, this self-caused torture was result of Draco being nice. He had accepted his mothers request to help one of her few friends, feeling glad to be able to do a favor for his dear, but sometimes mildly eccentric, mother. That's how the proud heir of wealthy and absolutely pure-blood family of the Malfoy Manor ended up in a line of four hundred and thirty five muggles and one, by now very much bloodthirsty, wizard. Yes. Draco Malfoy had ended up meddling with the muggles, in a muggle bookstore, to get an autograph for his mother's muggle loving friend, to a muggle book written by a muggle author, and all because some momentary aberration in his personality. Being NICE was not the trademark of Draco Malfoy. In his mind Draco added "kill Sharon bloody Weckley" to his what-to-do-list right above "find out why in the name of bloody Merlin is Narcissa Malfoy a friend of such muggle-oriented plight as Weckley" and after "buy a new bottle of Shiney's D'lux Hairshine- shampoo". Draco grunted as someone in the line decided to move causing the man behind him billow against Dracos lean body. If there was something Draco hated, (yes I know not the best choise of words as Mr. Malfoy jnr hated at least almost …everything) it was this. Trying to get as far as possible from the disgusting stench of CHEAP cologne Draco clenched his hands into fists and growled.

_I'll never EVER promise to help ANYBODY before knowing what the bloody request is…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"Harry…I.. have a…favourtoask.." Hermione huffed to the boy lying in a comfy, black leather couch in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place, while trying to get rid of the dust covering her ropes. Huffing, because she had been in hurry to reach Harry, and covered in dust due to the negligent use of Floo Network that made her land badly to the fireplace of "Potter Mansion", as they usually –if lightly in a joking tone- called 12GP. Of course this was all caused by the fact that she was in hurry, usually Hermione never acted NEGLIGENT in anything. As for Harry, who was absolutely in no hurry, this all looked pretty much extraordinary, considering it was Monday morning when Hermione SHOULD have been giving orders about the Magical Creatures in the ministry, NOT in Harrys living room looking completely out of it.

The fact that it was Monday morning might make people ask why Harry was idling in his living room instead of flying his broom in the morning practice of _London Longhorns_ (the Quidditch team which's seeker Harry was, currently placed 3rd in national league), and the explanation was quite simple. He had a broken arm, to be more accurate, the arm had been cursed to be broken. The fact that LL had been dominating the league this season added to the fact that Harry was the most popular player ever among the female population of the UK giving him the reputation as a true lady-killer, had been too much to some random unknown person. So as every normal guy in love would do in this situation he had decided to curse the cause of his misery and grieving. What he didn't know thou was that his jealousy over all the non-males in the world was meaningless, as Harry being, ah, let's say oriented elsewhere, didn't give a shit about all those love bitten females. Anyway he had made his plan come true and cursed Harry's hand in a way that prevented the healers from healing it magically (when they had tried, Harry had suddenly started to grow unbanishable orchids from his hair, which of course was horrific and most of all weird, so it had been decided that Harry had to heal it muggle-way) and due to that Harry was present in his living room at Monday morning ( and LL had drooped to the 3rd place in the league, causing nightmares to Ron Weasley, who was an dedicated fan of his best friends team). But back to the situation that occurred in 12 Grimmauld Place's living room in Monday 13 July at 10.24 AM.

"Hello Hermione. Welcome. What a nice day for leisurely visit your dear friend" Harry said with a playful smile on his face. Outside it was raining hard, and the humidity in the air had made Hermione's wild hair to go totally berserk. Added to the effect of dust and ash making her face dark gray Hermione looked more like commando soldier than the well-off Ministry officer she was.

"Shut it you twat" Hemione said cheerfully, understanding the humor in the situation. With a suave swing of her wand she got rid of the grey mask on her face and ropes before she hurried to give a kiss to Harry's temple.

" I was in hurry…but I really do have a favor to ask. And as I remember that someone owes me from this one recent…_situation_ in front of the _Wizards' leisure_-hotel…" Hermione winked when Harry shuddered being reminded about the incident that included Harry, expensive hotel, smoking hot Spanish wizard and almost getting caught by the press.

"I really do owe you about that…You totally saved my ass there" Harry admitted without a fight, Hermione had distracted the reporters with some totally "kick-ass hexes" as Ron had called them after realizing that the reporters didn't even realize they had been hexed to follow a small stray dog obviously thinking it was Harry. "What can I do for you?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Well… My dad's birthday is coming next week, and I got his favorite author's book as a present. I meant to go to this autograph session today to get it signed, but something urgent came up and…"

"Yeah I got it." Harry grinned. He was truly glad that he was able to help Hermione out. It didn't happen that often that she needed any help in anything. "I'll go to get that autograph for you 'Mione"

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Dum dum duu… Hee… the chapter 1 will follow.


	2. Chapter 1

_AN__:_ Here is the first chapter of Serendipities (version 2.0) . We'll get things rolling now…:3 So exiting…*giggles* I Just corrected all the typos and mistakes that I noticed right after posting this chapter.:)

And thanks for reviews! :D

Whatever you want me to be: Sex in the bookstore…let me think…*drool* Krhm. Maybe not. (yet) But idea totally absorbed to my brain for later use…;) And it is nice to hear you liked this! makes me happy *giggle*

Thiliapetioloaris: No no! Thanks to you for being so nice T_T I'm so touched that people like my lil baby…*sniff* I will do my best to update soon! I've just graduated like week ago so I should have time to write :3

Umm. Yeah.

"talk"  
_though_

_-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

_**Chapter 1 – There goes the reputation. Like a balloon.**_

_Finally! _Draco thought as he watched the man before him enter the roped area near the author that lead the line controllably towards the-son-of-a-bitch-writer, as he had come to call the cause of his misery, in tight curves. Feeling both relieved and quite more than slightly annoyed he started to take the book out of his bag. As his fingers found "Ten paths to love, for men or those who love men" between his dragon-hide custom-made wallet and his new wizard-cell phone he felt someone crash their elbow against his spine. Cursing loudly in his head Draco swiftly spun around to face the alleged fatso behind him. Instead of the swollen face of the previous cologne-guy Draco came to face the last person he thought he would see. Behind him in the line now facing him stood Harry bloody Potter with a lopsided smirk on his face. As the fact that the Hero-Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived had miraculously emerged in to the line wasn't enough of a surprise, Draco's head almost overheated as his jaw dropped when he took in the (_almost… just ALMOST_, Draco thought) slytherin-like look of the savior- boy and the counfunded expressions of the twenty people straight behind them in the line. Remembering his status as a Malfoy, Draco immediately banished the goldfish like expression of surprise from his face and straightened his posture. _As if Potty would do something so…un-honest!_ Draco sneered at the sentiment and readied himself to mouth a nasty remark as usual. It was cut off thou.

"Fancy seeing you here on such a lovely day Malfoy" Harry greeted the astounded, and gorgeous, blond. Smirking at the young Malfoy he continued "It seems that I've been apart from the muggle world too long, as I clearly don't recall them having such a completely-out-of-it look as their facial expression. Almost as if they have been _confounded." _another wicked grin cleared its way to Harry's face, puzzling the grey eyed man. "But there is no way that anyone would do THAT, right?" Harry finished, giving Draco a dazzling grin. _He's absolutely stunning… _Harry smirked at the thought, thou not really absorbing the content. Stretching his arms over his head Harry settled to his recently achieved place in the line. He felt good. Not only had he managed to secure himself a nice place in the queue, he had also got to see the always polished Malfoy loose his perfect mask. _What a nice day this is…_

-FLASH-

"CREEVEY!" the shout came simultaneously from two different mouths. The shout was not in any way a result of spectacularly fast observation from either of the young wizards. It was just a mere reflex, stemming from the fact that Colin Creevey was THE paparazzi for almost all of the wizarding magazines in Britain, which had caused numerous similar encounters between the photographer and our two gentlemen. During the few seconds that it took their bodies to react and release the reflexive yell, their brains finally processed the information given and they both reacted on a more conscious level. Draco polished his Malfoy look to perfection from the slight imperfection that Potters' odd-behavior had caused, while Harry proceeded to snap at the nuisance with the camera. It took their brains even longer to reach the state where the unlikelihood of Colin Creevey just wondering around some random muggle bookshop was recognized. After that realization they finally reacted on completely conscious level, which made the shock of actually being photographed by Colin Creevey, while both of them held the book with title like **"Ten paths to love, for men or those who love men" **in hand AND were having what seemed like CIVIL conversation with each other, even bigger. Understandably Colin Creevey was over the cloud nine for actually getting such a picture. It would cause an uproar, considering that the top 2 men of the "most-edible-and-absolutely-most-wanted-bachelors" -list were in it, in a situation that could and probably would destroy their lady-killer/favorite son-in-law candidate reputation among the female population. In fact, the already magically developed picture in Colin's hand actually screamed the title "HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY GAY, AND TOGETHER?". And when I say actually screamed, I mean it literally. Wizarding paparazzo's had their cameras linked through numerous spells to their magazines' editorial staff, ensuring the safety of the pictures taken from furious subjects AND enabling the real-time updates for their news- and gossip leaflets.

_Oh shit…,_ Harry's head was echoing with curses as he tried to keep himself calm, to avoid even bigger scandal. This was NOT the way he was going to out himself, bloody hell, he wasn't going to make his gayness known to the public at all. _Well…It's too late now…Whatever I say it's gonna sound like crappy excuse. There goes the reputation. Like a balloon_. Still cursing repeatedly in his head Harry risked a glance at Malfoy who was frozen right next to him.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

_Merlins bloody knickers…wait Draco, don't be barbaric…Oh damn,_ inside Dracos head panicked voice swore like there was no tomorrow, delicately of course. None of that could be seen on his face thou. As a True Malfoy, Draco freed himself from his frozen state straightening his back even more, and after making smooth but unnoticeable movement with his wand took his most commanding pose (patented You-are-just-some-bat's-snot-under-my-shoe-and-I-have-all-the-power-in-the-world-over-you TM pose, all rights reserved exclusively for Malfoy- family) Putting all of his authority and power behind his voice, Draco spoke. It was more like whisper, but that made it even more terrifying, making shivers go down both Harry's and Colin's spine. "You will leave this place right now, won't you _Colinnn_" Draco almost purred while saying the name of the unfortunate photographer, who quietly nodded his head. "Goood boy, _Colinn_. A wise choice, as I believe you would someday want your _own_ little Creeveys to lighten this world, _ain't I right_." the threat was obvious to both men listening to young Malfoy's silent drawl. The completely polite little smile that turned Dracos lips to an delicate arc seemed to make the trick thou. Colin hastily apparated out from the bookstore, a terrified expression decorating his sweating face. _That went well…Scared that little rat shitl…manners Draco, manners… Scared him properly. That's unfortunately all, but at least I got my revenge, well the first part of it anyways…there goes my reputation thou. But at least Potter is in the same mess. Yes, Good Draco, see the silver lining! _smirking Draco made a obscure movement whit his wand and the world around them was full of noices again.

_Holy, mother of Merlin! The little shit just __**apparated**__, in a plain sight of HUNDREDS of muggles… _Harry thought. His face must have revealed his thoughts, as Malfoy's smug drawl could be heard immediately to answer Harry's silent question for the need of way too many obliviating spells. "Do not bother torturing your brains Potter. Even if you were not coherent enough to realize this might happen, that does not mean ALL of us are as incompetent as you. I cast a silencing charm AND a notice-me-not charm over us. It is a good thing that at least one of us can be found reasonable, though it is sad that our SAVIOR can't work well in supposed crisis…How are you even alive I wonder, if you are not even able to do well in abrupt scenes like this?"

Harry grinded his teeth, _that snobby…ferret!_, almost immediately thou Harry pulled out his well-practiced mask of absolute politeness. "I assume I should thank you, Mr. Malfoy, for your fast thinking. " Harry said and proceed to give polite little bow. _oh, the irony.._ Inside his head Harry was smirking like lunatic, while seeing the sings of shock on Malfoys face. _How satisfying can a little twitch of eye and a little flare of nostrils be? _Giving a proper slytherin smirk , making Malfoy casp almost unnoticeably, Harry returned to his position in line. "I suggest you return to you place in line Mr. Malfoy, it's moving again." _Oh why didn't I do polite with him before this? IT IS SO..SATISFYING! Those etiquette-lessons 'Mione made me go trough are sooo paying off right now._

_-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

_The world has officially come to an end_, was the simple though crossing Draco's mind as he witnessed Potter's proper and perfect smirk. _More than that_ , Draco thought, _ANY slytherin would have been proud for accomplishing that…It actually rivaled my own!_ It was a shocking, and absolutely most terrifying, moment of Dracos life. Harry Potter, the Saint, Golden Boy, Savior of us all, The-boy-who-lived-to-annoy-you, had actually made DRACO, the one and only Malfoy heir, admire his SMIRK! Still too shocked to notice anything around him, Draco was sure that he could feel world crashing around him, making him lurch. Potter's silent snicker made him come out of his own musings, to realize that no, world was not collapsing around him, but actually the line moving forwards had made the billowing man from before bump against him again, thus the lurch. With grace and elegance only true pure-blood could muster, Draco took his place in the line, ignoring the fact that a fat, stinky MUGGLE had just actually TOUCHED him and made him WOBBLE. And Malfoys. Do. Not. Wobble. Ever. So it must not have happened. At all. Hearing another silent snicker from Potter, Draco gave him a glare worth of Severus Snape, and proceed to ignore everything around him.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

"To whom do I dedicate this book to?" The balding author asked Malfoy, who had pushed the book into the bony hands of the cause of all his misery. Giving his best smile Malfoy informed the author of what he would like to have written on the page. "Could you write that it is from you to Sharon Weckley, the vermin of a witch?" seeing the confused look on the writers face, Draco gave a little laugh "It is an inside joke between us. She would be so happy to have this kind of connection with you!" Returning Malfoy's smile the author nodded and wrote what was asked. Harry grinned, _nicely done Malfoy, pulled through perfectly…Poor Weckley, who ever she is, for having gained your wrath. _Harry gave a little snicker as he realized what he was doing. Congratulating Malfoy for nicely pulled revenge, _My inner slytherin must be leaking out._ Harry snickered again, _and have I been SNICKERING a lot today?_ Still smiling Harry gave the book to the waiting man and asked for simple "To dad-Granger", while the author wrote down the common nickname for 'Miones father Harry watched Malfoy try to move towards the doors trough the sea of muggles. Thanking the now finished author, Harry took the book, put it in his back and sailed through the room to the doors, catching Malfoy while opening the door. Remembering the accidental "getting out of closet" Harry winced, but decided to went his anger and frustration alone at home, rather than here in public. He didn't like public shows of emotion, as they used to get to front pages of all the wiz-magazines within the 24 hour span. He gave a small sigh and, walked towards the apparation point near the store. Glancing at the Malfoy heir who swaggered right beside him, probably deep in thought as he would never in his right mind let himself been seen walking next to Harry ANYWHERE. _Never noticed that his swagger is pretty damn sexy_. The thought was so sudden that it made Harry jolt in shock. _Sexy?Noway…I must still be disturbed coz of that stupid rat Creevey…sexy, yeah rite man. _As they reached the apparition point Harry turned towards Malfoy, who came to seeing Harry give him his best slytherin smirk, not that he himself was aware of its slytherism. "Buh bye, boyfriend" Harry drawled and gave little wave with his fingers before apparating to his home. Most likely to crash some plates and chinas. As usual.

_There is that smirk again. _Draco woke from his musings while he witnessed yet again the invasive slytherism of Potter's behavior. He hadn't even had time to collect his wits before Potter spouted some unbelievable NONSENSE about boyfriends and apparated, leaving Draco gaping like a goldfish second time that day. _Un-fucking-believable_ , Draco huffed in his head, _No one has ever, and I really mean EVER, had been able to make me GAPE, for Merlins sake!..and now twice…and Potter?...Maybe I stop at St. Mungos on my way home. I must be coming down with something. TSH. Potter and cunning…yeah, soooo likely._

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

There goes chapter one. Please tell me what you think?

-Lilew :3


End file.
